1. Field of the Invention
In fuel injection systems for air-compression internal combustion engines, injection systems with a common rail are presently used. These fuel injection systems also include injectors for injecting fuel into the combustion chambers of the engine, and in terms of tightness and material strength these must withstand the pressures prevailing in the fuel injection system. To that end, annular sealing elements are used on injectors, with which sealing off of the high-pressure region of the injector from regions of low pressure of the injector is performed. If the pressure level in fuel injection systems is raised for the sake of greater thermodynamic efficiency of the engine, then the demands made of the sealing elements of the fuel injector also become more stringent.
2. Prior Art
German Patent Disclosure DE 196 19 523 A1 relates to a fuel injection valve for high-pressure injection. In this embodiment, a fuel injection valve is proposed that is used for high-pressure injection in self-igniting internal combustion engines and for controlling the injection includes a magnet valve. For triggering this magnet valve, a control circuit is provided that is divided up into a first circuit part and a second circuit part. The second circuit part is disposed separately on each individual injection valve from the first circuit part, which first circuit part serves to control a plurality of injection valves in common. The housing is clipped onto the fuel injection valve and experiences a flow of fuel through its interior for the sake of cooling.
In this embodiment, a sealing ring of bronze-reinforced teflon and a metal support ring are let in between the housing and an insert part let into the housing below the control chamber, the support ring of metal material being required in order to improve the sealing action of the bronze-reinforced teflon ring and to prevent the extrusion of the bronze-reinforced teflon ring. To prevent the sealing ring on the insert part from creeping in the direction of the outlet throttle that pressure-relieves the control chamber, suitable measures must be taken. Moreover, in the embodiment until now, with the use of the bronze-reinforced teflon ring and the metal support ring, it is necessary that these rings be mounted at the correct position by a secure process, which necessitates considerable effort and expense in production.